Naruto was a mind control bug
by LagSeeing13
Summary: Naruto was turned into a bug and can control people. Warning Yaoi
1. The accident

Naruto was lying under a tree and trying to get a nap. Suddenly a buzzing sound roamed across Naruto's ear. He opened his eyes slightly and he saw Shino standing in front of him. "Hey there Shino. What are you doin' here?" Naruto asked.  
"Naruto, will you help me with my new jutsu?" Shino asked  
"Yeah sure. What is it about?"  
"I don't know. I just found a book which contains this jutsu and I became interested in it."  
"What! What if it hurts me or even kill me?"  
"No, it says in the book that it doesn't hurt the target and the effect of the jutsu was torn apart"  
"Ok. If that jutsu hurts me, I will kill you."

"_I think Shino becomes talkative when he becomes curious"_ Naruto thought.  
They walked towards an open field and they positioned themselves parallel to each other.  
"Naruto are you ready?" Shino asked  
"Yeah, believe it." Naruto said while giving Shino a thumbs up.

Shino did the hand signs and after he did that, he positioned his hands into a circle then a small black ball appeared in the middle. The black ball got out of Shino's hand and hovered itself towards Naruto. The black thing became closer to Naruto's nose and it only floated in front of him for about 1 inches. Then the black thing showed different color before exploding by itself.

Naruto woke up and tried to stand up. _"Curse you Shino. I thought it will not hurt me."_ Naruto opened his eyes and he saw the surrounding which seems to be bigger. _"Did Shino shrinked me? I hope this is not true."_ Naruto looked around but he didn't see anyone, even Shino. Naruto tried to walk around but he was surprised to see that he doesn't have any arms and legs anymore. He crawled toward the pond and he saw his reflection as a worm. _"Fuck you Shino for making me look like this."_

Naruto crawled around again. While crawling aimlessly, he saw a person sleeping under a tree. Naruto came closer to the person so he can get help. While coming closer, he became familiarized by the face of the person. It was Konohamaru. Naruto crawled closer to him and he shouted at him but Konohamaru was still sleeping. Naruto crawled into Konohamaru's shoulder and tried to shout louder but Konohamaru was still sleeping. Annoyed by this, Naruto crawled towards Konohamaru's ear and entered it and shouted. Konohamaru jolted upwards thus making Naruto fall into Konohamaru's ear. Konohamaru looked around and saw no one there so he tried to sleep again.

While in Konohamaru's ear, Naruto was falling into a pit which seems to have no end. Naruto looked around for some escape and he saw a small opening at the side of the pit. He moved towards there and Naruto found himself in a spacious room with a huge pink like object in the middle of the room. _"That must be his brain."_ By instinct, Naruto crawled toward Konohamaru's brain. Naruto saw a small opening behind the brain and Naruto entered there. Inside the brain was out of what Naruto expected. Instead of being mushy inside, it was like of a room full of circular mirrors. In one of the mirrors is what Konohamaru is dreaming. He's dreaming about fighting Naruto and he seems to be losing. Naruto looked around and he saw a huge cord which seems to fit through the hole in his tail. Naruto plugged his tail in the cord and everything the brain started to rumble. Naruto's eyes closed automatically and when he opened his eyes again, he was lying under a tree. He looked at himself and he was wearing Konohamaru's clothes. "Hey I'm Konohamaru!" Naruto used too dream about fucking Konohamaru and this was his chance.


	2. Body hop

"I'm getting horny right now" Naruto said with Konohamaru's voice.  
Naruto was caught in a freak accident; he was angry at first but appreciated it as time passes by. Naruto walked toward Konohamaru's house. He didn't know where Konohamaru's house is but his feet stated walking by itself like this body remembers where his house is.

Naruto found Konohamaru's house which has a "Sarutobi residence" sign in the front gate. He opened the door and the house seems to be empty. Naruto walked toward Konohamaru's bedroom and he locked it. Konohamaru's (or Naruto's) penis stiffened immediately and his brief couldn't hold it anymore. Naruto undressed his shorts and boxers and his penis appeared immediately. Naruto grabbed his manhood it was throbbing.

Naruto undressed his clothes and saw that Konohamaru already has abs. Naruto couldn't have abs because he always eat ramen and it makes him a little chubby. He pinched his nipple and touched his neck. Naruto started to touch his whole body and he touched his penis again. Suddenly Naruto thought something "I got an idea."

Since Konohamaru also know the kage bunshin technique Naruto could have a sex partner. Naruto did the hand signs and another copy of Konohamaru came out. Naruto ordered the bunshin to suck his dick which the clone obeyed without hesitation.

It was a very pleasurable moment Naruto. He moaned lightly but after moments his moans become louder and louder. When Naruto's climax was becoming nearer, Naruto moaned louder. When his penis became intolerable, he shot all of his cum to the bunshin's mouth. The bunshin gulped down all the cum which the bunshin appreciated a lot. "Now it's my turn" Naruto said. He pushed the bunshin towards the bed and he began tracing the abs of the bunshin. "Konohamaru is very strong isn't he?" "But he was also very sexy." Naruto licked the bunshin's penis and it stiffened like a rock. Naruto licked the penis side by side and in and out; it tasted like sweet cherry pie. The bunshin's penis was dripping pre-cum already and Naruto licked it. Naruto licked the bunshin's penis faster and faster and the bunshin was already moaning. Naruto heard that the bunshin was moaning louder and louder and when the bunshin's highest moan came, the gush of cum also followed. Naruto gulped all of the cum. It tasted very sweet Naruto wanted more but he heard the front gate open.

Naruto released the clone and he began to panic. He dressed himself up and peeked at the door who is the person who entered the house. It was Asuma and he was walking towards Konohamaru's bedroom. Naruto sat in the desk to imitate that he was studying. He heard that that Asuma came in.  
"Konohamaru, what are you doing?"  
"Studying…"  
"I rarely see you study."  
" Uhhm… my teacher said that we need study for the exam."  
"Really, Wait what is that smell."

Asuma walked towards the bed and threw the blanket. He saw a small puddle of cum in the bed.  
"Would you explain me what is this!"

Naruto became afraid so he closed his eyes and opened them and he saw that he was back in Konohamaru's brain. He crawled towards the exit and appeared at the ear of Konohamaru. Naruto felt that the body of Konohamaru was being carried by someone. Konohamaru have collapsed on the floor and Asuma was now carrying him towards the hospital. Naruto exited Konohamaru's ear and fell on the sidewalk.

Naruto could see that Asuma and Konohamaru are getting farther and farther away so he crawled aimlessly in the sidewalk again.

After moments of crawling, Naruto could hear barking sounds. It was Akamaru and he was coming closer. When Akamaru was already in front of Naruto, Akamaru began to lick him and eventually he ate Naruto. Naruto fell down a long narrow shaft for the second time and he again found an opening that leads to the brain. It was a very long path but he eventually found the brain. Akamaru's brain was smaller than a human brain and it has a duller color. Naruto crawled toward the opening behind the brain and got inside of it. He found the chamber where you will plug your tail in and Naruto plugged his tail again. He felt bigger again but not that big. Naruto looked around and he was in the Izuzuka residence and it was already evening. He looked beside him and he saw Kiba half naked. Naruto could see Kiba's abs and Naruto's (actually Akamaru's) penis began to harden.

Kiba woke up and he looked at Naruto.  
"You couldn't sleep Akamaru?"  
Naruto barked.  
"Me too. I was having this dream where Kurenai sensei was chasing me because I stole her vase."  
Naruto barked again.  
Then the lights around the bedroom shut down.  
"Is there a brownout?" Kiba said  
Kiba tried to flicker the light switch again and again but the light never came again.  
"There sure is a brownout. The electric fan is not working; better take these pants off to cool myself a bit."  
Kiba took off his pants leaving him only in his boxers. Naruto could see the bulge in Kiba's boxer and Naruto's penis began to grow harder.  
"Let's get back to sleep Akamaru."  
Naruto barked again.  
Then Kiba slept again.

Naruto began to grow very horny because he wanted to see Kiba's penis so badly. He got out of Akamaru's head and fled toward Kiba's boxer. Naruto crawled towards Kiba's penis and he saw that it was very humongous. Kiba began to turn and sleep at his side. Naruto wanted to try a different entrance so he crawled towards the Kiba's butt; Kiba's butt was tight and very fuckable. At first it was stinky but the further he goes the stink lessen. Finally Naruto found the way towards the brain. His brain was bigger than Konohamaru and it seems to be beating every second. Naruto entered the brain and saw what Kiba was dreaming. He was dreaming about him chased by Naruto because he stole Naruto's ramen. Naruto crawled to cord room (as Naruto call it by now) and plugged his tail in. He opened his eyes again and saw Kiba's room. He looked at his side and he saw Akamaru sleeping with heavy breaths. Naruto walked towards the mirror and looked at his reflection. His only light source was the moonlight but it was enough because Kiba's eyes are trained to see in the dark. Naruto flexed Kiba's muscle in front of the mirror. Naruto didn't felt this powerful before. Naruto flexed some more until he got tired of it. Naruto headed toward the bed and tried to sleep.


	3. Pleasure

I forgot to do this but Naruto is not mine and I'm waiting for a miracle. Warning my story is yaoi and it has multiple pairings.

"Normal speech"  
_"thoughts"_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt the most relaxing sleep in his life. Naruto inhabited the body of his friend, Kiba and he liked it very much. Naruto woke up and saw that Akamaru is still sleeping then Naruto walked towards the kitchen and he saw that her mother (Kiba's actually) is cooking a meat omelet.

"Mom that smells so good." Naruto said.  
"No! Don't touch the food! Get a shower first." Kiba's mom said.  
"Yes mom."  
_"Why is Kiba so polite today? Maybe puberty period, I guess."_

Naruto headed toward the bathroom which was actually next to his bedroom. When Naruto was in the bathroom, he undressed his clothes and he released the scent of sweat and dog smell. Naruto blushed deeply when he saw his body's abs. Naruto traced his hands towards them and he pinched his nipple which stimulated him. _"I didn't know that Kiba is so sensitive."_

Naruto dove his hands in his torso and undressed his boxer. He saw his penis which is humongous as the same penis he saw last night. Naruto lied in the bathtub and he turned on the faucet. Naruto grabbed his penis and he massaged them a bit. It simulated his penis and it stood very hard. He grabbed his penis and rubbed it up and down. Naruto moaned a little bit but after some time his moans became the highest moan he can release.

"Kiba what are you doing" Kiba's mom said.  
"Nothing mom" Naruto said.  
"Then what is that moan about"  
"It's the faucet mom"  
"Bath faster because the food is getting cold"  
"Ok mom"

Naruto grabbed his penis again and rubbed it again but this time he didn't let a single moan come out. Naruto was nearing his climax he stopped suddenly because his head felt an intolerable amount of pain. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back in Kiba's brain. Naruto noticed in his worm form that his stomach is getting bigger. Then out of what Naruto expected, he laid an egg. The egg cracked and a creature busted out. It looks like an exact replica of Naruto's worm form but it has a number 2 on the forehead. Naruto felt that he can also see what the other replica could see like one consciousness and two bodies.

Naruto went back to the cord room and possessed Kiba again. He let the other worm to find another suitable host. Naruto found himself again in the bathtub and he saw the number 2 coming out of his nose. He grabbed number 2 and he placed him in the sink. Number 2 then crawled towards the drain in the sink. Naruto saw his dick again and he continued where he left off. He rubbed his dick again and when he was at his climax again, he shot all of his man seed towards his abs. Naruto dipped his fingers in the puddle of cum and tasted his own spunk. It was salty yet sweet. Then Kiba's mother pounded on the door, "Kiba you have been there for almost an hour". "Sorry mom I will b finished in just a second." Naruto shouted back.

Naruto cleaned all the cum stain and washed himself with soap and shampoo. Naruto dried himself with the towel and covered his torso with another towel. Naruto headed towards Kiba's drawer and picked out a mesh suit, a black pants and a green vest. He wore them all and he headed toward the kitchen. Naruto saw that the omelet that Kiba's mother was cooking lately was cold and half eaten.

Naruto called his mother "Mom I'm going out"  
"Why didn't you eat the omelet?"  
"I don't want it anymore."

Naruto headed towards Ichiraku's ramen restaurant to eat there. When he got there he saw Kakashi eating in there.  
"Hello Kiba what are you doing here" Kakashi said.  
"I'm going to eat in here" Naruto said.  
Naruto ordered miso ramen.  
"Kiba have you seen Naruto?"  
"No"  
"He didn't show up at our practice yesterday and today"  
"Maybe he got lazy or he went out of town." Naruto said making an excuse.  
"Maybe… maybe… Ok bye bye now."  
With that, Kakashi disappeared in a sudden breeze of leaves. Naruto gobbled all of his ramen and started to walk aimlessly for the third time. Suddenly he got a vision of the other worm possessing someone and it was…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember in this timeline Sasuke was never caught by Orochimaru and the whole Uchiha clan was never , Sasuke doesn't live with his clan but instead he lives in a different apartmen. Naruto's parent died on a car accident and the Kyubii never made an appearance in this timeline.


	4. Revealed

I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. (A.N. Naruto can lay eggs which is complete replica of him. The clones' acts like the person they inhabited but when they do not inhabit someone, they camouflage into their surrounding and wait further orders from Naruto. Naruto can order the clones anytime and anywhere he wants. Naruto can switch consciousness with the clone. I will name the clones a "2", "3" and so forth.) This chapter is just a filler and it is less yaoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt the other worm found another host. Naruto sat in a bench so he can swap consciousness with "2" and for the meantime I let the other worm possess Kiba. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in a different place. Naruto walked around and found that his new house was deserted. He walked around and he found himself in what seemed to be the bedroom and quickly searched for a mirror. Naruto found a mirror at the cabinet and he looked at his reflection. He found that he now inhabits the body of Sasuke.

Naruto made some strange faces in front of the mirror. It is strange Sasuke made weird faces because he is a jerk and he doesn't care for emotions. For the first time, Naruto made Sasuke smile and it was the most handsome face he had ever seen. Naruto undressed his shirt and he found out that Sasuke doesn't have abs instead a long slender body. Naruto dressed his clothe and switched consciousness with "2" again and saw that Kiba is somewhere in a field, training. Naruto decided to lay another egg and sent it to possess Konohamaru again so he can do his master plan. While waiting, Naruto continued training but he somewhat felt alone so he ordered "2" to come in the training area and spar with him. Naruto grabbed the towel and rubbed his sweat with it. Naruto was now releasing a man scent which he likes a lot. After moments of waiting, Naruto saw Sasuke coming his way and he is in his ninja clothing. Naruto ordered "2" to stand in the other side of the training area and when he counted down to 0, they will start the fight.

3,2,1,0 the fight between Naruto (Kiba) and "2" (Sasuke) has begun. Naruto equipped himself with a kunai and so did Sasuke. They clashed together with sounds of metals clashing and sparks flying everywhere. Naruto saw that Sasuke was now opened so he did Kiba's signature move, fang passing. Naruto did the hand signs and began to spin tremendously and heading towards Sasuke. Naruto hit Sasuke in the belly but was surprised to see that it was only a kawarimi. Naruto looked behind himself and he saw that Sasuke was going to hit him with his kunai but Naruto blocked it with his kunai. Naruto then ordered "2" to stop because Naruto got a signal from "3" that he possessed Konohamaru. Naruto then switched consciousness with "3" and ordered "2" and "3" to spar together.

Naruto opened his eyes again and he found himself in a restaurant eating alone.


End file.
